Skills
Explorer Saint Healing Hands (HH): *This skill’s casting time is about 2 seconds and the cooldown time is 1 second. It heals much HP for it’s MP consumption. This skill is usable for a Shaman, but I don’t recommend to use this skill for self-healing I recommend it to be used as a supportive healing skill. Instant Recovery (IR): *The casting time is instant, cooldown is instant, this is a very great spam skill too bad the MP consuming is way too high for a Shaman. This is why I don’t recommend it to a Shaman, but that doesn’t mean it’s not useful it could be used in some builds. But use with caution, you need a high amount of Wis for it. Armour of Light (AoL): *This is a must have skill, the casting time is instant and the cooldown is 90 seconds. It reduces greatly the damage received when maxed it is 58% damage reduction! After level 5 it’s duration won’t increase but it’s power will, but on the other hand also the MP consumption. Recovery (Rec): *Recovery is the perfect self heal skill for a Shaman, low mp usage, good casting time, which is 2 seconds. This is a healing over time over 15 seconds and it will heal 5 times, the cooldown is 20 seconds. Master Recovery (MR): *Casting time is 4 seconds and the cooldown is 5 seconds. This is a very good healing skill, it takes some time to cast though but the MP usage is very low. I recommend to use this if you have a very high amount of HP. Light Transition (LT): *A weak, but well spamable attack skill. The casting time is 1 second and the cooldown is 1.5s, single target skill. Chains of Light (CoL): *Chains of Light is a stun skill the target won’t be able to attack nor move for a small period of time. At maxed level the target will be stunned for 7 seconds. The casting time is instant and the cooldown is 25 seconds. You could use it in PvP or for support in boss fights. Spiritual Power (SP): *A skill to increase the MP recovery by a fixed amount, this buff will only be in effect when you are not being attack. That’s why I think it’s better to spend your skill points on another skill. When the skill is in effect – it will recover every 3 seconds. The casting time is 1 second and the cooldown is instant. And the duration is 20 min. Soul Revival (SR): *This is a resurrection skill it will revive a dead target, this will not work on NPCs. The casting time is 2.5 seconds and the cooldown is 60 seconds. I recommend to keep this skill at level 1, for saving skill points. Blessing of Nature (BoN): *This is a buff which will increase your physical defence, it’s a good skill for a supportive Shaman. Casting time is 2 seconds and the cooldown is 4 seconds. The duration is 10 min. Flow of Darkness (FoD): *Casting time is 1 second and the cooldown is 10 sec, the cooldown will decrease on higher levels, thus making it a spamable skill on higher level. This skill is like LT, but this one come with a DoT as well it deals moderate DoT over 15 seconds every 3 seconds. This is the best single target skill of the Shaman, I don’t recommend it for grinding, but it’s nice for bosses and in PvP. Curse of Leaf (CoLF): *This is an awesome debuff, I think this is my personal favourite. It’s casting is 1.5 seconds but it’ll be instant on higher levels and the cooldown is 1 sec. It’s perfect to debuff multiple targets in a row due the fast casting, and the debuff is quite useful as well. At maxed it will deal a DoT of over 3000 damage and decrease the defensive power of the target as well, both magical and physical. The duration is 30 seconds. Using with skill in a start of a skill combo is recommended, I use it myself as an ‘’opening’’ in a PvP. Beware though for some reason this wants to miss quite often, sometimes, not always, it’s kind of odd and I can’t explain why it does that. Thorn Shield (TS): *The cooldown of this skill is 1 second, but the casting time goes from 2.5 seconds to instant on higher levels, and the duration will raise by the way. This skill can only be casted on yourself. I recommend to use this skill only with a Con-build, because it isn’t too effective on Shamans with lower HP. If it’s maxed it’ll reflect 38% of the damage received. Mercenary Noble *Name: Sword of Spirit (SoS) *Upgrade: lvl 0 – 15 *Status: Active skill *Useable at lvl: 1 *Duration: 5 minutes *Cool-Down: — Purpose: Increases PHATK (physical attacking power) by 9 at each lvl. (max 135 PHATK) *15 Meele min/max attack +9; 75 MP; Landlvl 1 *15 Meele min/max attack +18; 112 MP; Landlvl 5 *15 Meele min/max attack +27; 135 MP; Landlvl 9 *15 Meele min/max attack +36; 194 MP; Landlvl 14 *15 Meele min/max attack +45; 235 MP; Landlvl 19 *15 Meele min/max attack +54; 276 MP; Landlvl 24 *15 Meele min/max attack +63; 317 MP; Landlvl 29 *15 Meele min/max attack +73; 358 MP; Landlvl 34 *15 Meele min/max attack +81; 399 MP; Landlvl 39 *15 Meele min/max attack +90; 440 MP; Landlvl 44 *15 Meele min/max attack +99; 481 MP; Landlvl 49 *15 Meele min/max attack +108; 522 MP; Landlvl 54 *15 Meele min/max attack +117; 563 MP; Landlvl 59 *15 Meele min/max attack +126; 604 MP; andlvl 64 *15 Meele min/max attack +135; 645 MP; Landlvl 69 Real functionality: Raises minimal and maximal PHATK by 9 pro level – so 135 at max. Consider that this skills attacking power is reduced by every PHATK-reductions. Like high PHDEF and skills. (fe Avery Dungeon – Female Vampire). Kategorie:Skills